


Сорка

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard, young Sean, young Sorka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru.
Kudos: 2





	Сорка

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 600х600  
> Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Восточный ветер», «Восточный ветер 2», картинки из интернета  
> Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru.


End file.
